Sampai jumpa lagi, Anata
by Eynn
Summary: Takdir berkata lain. Mereka telah berbeda dunia, tapi ijinkanlah Boruto tetap hidup di hati Sarada... untuk selamanya. AU, typo, etc


Sarada memandangi pekarangan rumahnya yang ditumbuhi berwarna-warni bunga. Tetesan sisa air hujan yang menyapu desa seharian kemarin masih tersisa di ujung helaian dedaunan berwarna hijau. Pemandangan yang indah... tapi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dialaminya

Ingatannya menerawang ke dalam setiap detail peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin. Air matanya mulai menetes, membasahi pipinya... Rasa penyesalan kembali menghampiri dirinya.

Dirematnya ujung pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam yang dipakainya saat upacara pemakaman kemarin sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya agar tak lagi terdengar tangisan menyayat hati seperti yang sebelumnya terdengar. Kesakitan yang teramat dalam saat dirinya harus rela untuk melepas pendamping hidupnya...

...Uzumaki Boruto

'Tok... Tok.. Tok'

"Sarada.. Mama bawakan makanan untukmu" ujar Sakura yang berdiri di seberang pintu sambil membawa baki makanan.

"Sayang... kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa sakit. Boruto pasti akan marah pada mama, kalau kau sakit" ujar Sakura mulai menitihkan air matanya saat melihat makanan yang dia antar semalaman kemarin tidak sedikitpun di sentuh oleh Sarada.

"I..Itu ti..tidak mungkin mama! Hiks... Hikss... B..Boruto dia.. dia... Sudah.. Hiks.. Hiks..." terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar yang membuat Sakura tak bisa membendung lagi air mata yang mengalir dengan begitu derasnya.

Tak satupun lagi kata dapat terucap dari mulut Sakura, dengan tangan gemetarnya dia mengganti makanan yang ada di sana dengan makanan yang di bawanya.

Ditariknya nafas panjangnya dan dihembuskannya secara perlahan, agar perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang. Sakura tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di sekat Sarada karena dia seorang Mama. "...Sarada, mama tinggalkan makanannya di tempat semula ya, mama harap kamu mau makan" ujar Sakura sebelum meninggalkan lorong kamar tersebut.

Perasaan sakit ini...

Hanya Boruto lah yang mampu menyembuhkannya. Tapi dirinya telah pergi di saat Sarada membutuhkannya.

"Makanlah Sarada, sini buka mulutmu AAa"

"...Boruto" ujar Sarada lirih saat dirinya kembali mengenang apa yang selalu dilakukan Boruto untuknya.

"Tentu saja ini aku" ditampilkannya senyum Boruto yang mengembang menampilkan gigi yang tersusun rapi.

'I.. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Boruto ada di sini?' batin Sarada. Sungguh hatinya sangat bahagia melihat Boruto kembali di hadapannya.

"B..Boruto masih hidup?"

"Bicara apa kau Sarada, tentu saja aku sudah mati"

"Heh?!" Setelah satu kedipan mata... Visualisasi Boruto telah hilang dari hadapannya. Hatinya serasa di hancurkan hingga berkeping-keping tak tersisa. Sebuah imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi untuk tercapai..

Air matanya kembali mengalir menyusuri jejak air mata yang telah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Baginya dunia serasa berhenti, warna indah di musim semi berubah menjadi kelabu, suara seakan menghilang. Tak ada lagi di dunia ini yang menarik lagi baginya, seberapa indah warna yang ada, seberapa menarik hal pembicaraan orang-orang, seberapa merdu suara yang berlantun, seberapa cepat waktu yang berlalu. Bagi Sarada semuanya sia-sia...

'Jika ini akhir semuanya kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk menyusulmu Boruto' batin Sarada seraya mulai berdiri untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah.

Di jatuhkannya tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur yang empuk itu. Sebuah saksi bisu perjalanan malam dan mimpi indah mereka sejak Sarada resmi mengubah nama marganya menjadi Uzumaki.

Sarada mulai menutup matanya yang sembab untuk terlelap dalam tidurnya. Berdoa setiap detik agar saat dia bangun nanti dirinya akan menyadari kalau ini semua hanya mimpi, setidaknya jika ini bukan mimpi mereka akan dipertemukan kembali entah apapun caranya.

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Boruto!! Bangun"

"Aa.. Tidak mau Sarada-chan ini masih pagi.. Masih gelap- _ttebasa_ " ujar Boruto manja saat Sarada memintanya untuk bangun.

"Makanya buka matamu!"

"Tidak mau!!" Boruto mengeratkan pelukannya ke perut Sarada dan membenamkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Sarada.

"Huh.." Sarada tersenyum dan mencoba cara lain untuk membangunkan Boruto. "Anata.. Aku ada _shift_ di rumah sakit pagi ini, kau juga ada pekerjaan kan inspektur" ujar Sarada seraya berharap suami manjanya ini mau luluh. Dielusnya rambut kuning cerah itu dengan penuh cinta kasih.

"Hm"

"Hmm? Jawaban apa itu? Kau sudah seperti ayahku saja" Sarada tertawa geli sambil mengelus punggung tangan Boruto. Tak dihiraukan oleh Boruto, Sarada mulai merasa kesal.

"Boruto!"

"Iya iya aku bangun" Boruto melepaskan pelukannya dari perut Sarada.

Sarada turun dari tempat tidur diikuti oleh Boruto. "Boruto- _kun_ jangan cemburu begitu dong, kalau ayahnya wajahnya jelek begitu.. Bagaimana dengan anak kita" ujar Sarada seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"Tidak! Nih, papanya sudah tersenyum Hii" Boruto menunjukkan senyumnya pada Sarada.

"Boruto- _kun_... Senyummu menjijikkan" ujar Sarada dengan nada datar lalu pergi dari kamarnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, meninggalkan Boruto yang terpaku disana. Sesekali menggoda apa yang telah menjadi miliknya itu boleh-boleh saja kan?

"Sarada jahat!"

Mereka sarapan dengan santai, walaupun rumah tersebut hanya mereka berdua yang meninggalinya tapi cukup terlihat nyaman.. Beberapa kali mereka berdua saling bercanda, bercerita, menggoda, marah, tapi itulah yang membuat hari-hari mereka menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Kau mau ku antar Sarada?"

"Tidak usah Boruto, aku akan berangkat sedikit lebih siang, ada yang harus aku urus terlebih dahulu... Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang masuk UGD" ujar Sarada "..terutama polisi" gumamnya yang mampu terdengar hingga telinga Boruto.

"Ah.. Akhir-akhir ini kota ini sedang ada banyak masalah jadi wajar jika begitu"

"A...aapa kau juga menangani kasus ini?"

"Hmm" Boruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Boruto.. "

"Ayolah Sarada, jangan pasang wajah sedihmu itu- _ttebasa_. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi-"

"Sebentar Sarada, ada telepon masuk.." Boruto langsung mengangkat hp nya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan di katakan Sarada. Sesekali terlihat wajah Boruto yang langsung berubah menjadi khawatir. Setelah selesai dengan panggilan itu akhirnya Boruto memasukkan hp nya lagi kembali ke saku, dan memandang Sarada.

"Sara-" ucapannya terpotong kala Sarada menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Boruto. Ciuman hangat penuh cinta di hadiahkan Sarada untuk membungkam kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Boruto. Dilepasnya kecupan manis itu dari bibir Boruto, bergeraklah wajah cantik Sarada menuju telinga suaminya.

"Hati-hati ya _Anata_ " bisik Sarada ke telinga Boruto dan memberikan ciuman singkat ke pipi miliknya.

"Hmm, siap Jendral. Aku pergi duluan ya.. Sampai jumpa"

"Iya Boruto, hati-hati ya"

LJLJLJLJLJ

"BORUTOOO!! Buka matamu! Aku mohon!! Buka matamu sekarang jugaa!!" teriak Sarada frustasi. Dirinya langsung merosot terduduk di lantai ruang gawat darurat.

Darah sudah memenuhi tangannya. "Ti.. Tidak!! Boruto..." Pandangannya mulai kabur, tubuhnya melemah secara drastis dan Sarada pingsan di tempat itu.

LJLJLJLJLJ

"Boruto!!" Sarada berteriak dan tersentak dari tidurnya... Dia mengamati sekelilingnya ternyata dirinya masih terduduk di ranjangnya 'M..mimpi ini, tidak ini bukan mimpi' Sarada kembali menangis.

'Kenapa-' Ditariknya surai hitam miliknya 'Kenapa... Aku telah banyak menolong orang terluka.. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolongmu Boruto! Kenapa?!'

"Apa seberat ini untuk melepaskanku Sarada?"

"Huh?!" Isakannya berhenti setelah dirinya mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Boruto.. " ujar Sarada lirih 'Kenapa? Lagi-lagi aku berhayal kau ada disini Boruto. Aku pasti sudah gila'

"Aku memang disini Sarada"

Sarada mendongakkan kepalanya menatap jendela yang terbuka. Boruto duduk di sana, duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Sarada. Cahaya tetap masuk ke kamar itu dengan sempurna menembus tubuh Suaminya yang duduk dengan tegapnya sambil memandang ke arahnya.

"Jadi apa seberat itu Sarada, untuk kau melepasku?" diulanginya lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

Sarada tak bisa berucap lagi, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Boruto hanya menatapnya datar seolah dia sudah tidak punya ekspresi lagi, kulit setengah tan miliknya sudah menjadi pucat.

"Kau Boruto?" ujar Sarada sambil menggosokkan lengan bajunya ke wajahnya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu.

"Tentu saja ini aku"

"Kau.. H..hidup..?"

"Aku sudah mati, Sarada" Sarada menahan kedipan matanya, dia takut kejadian tadi kembali terulang. Saat dirinya mengedipkan mata dan Boruto menghilang.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Sarada. Matamu akan sakit jika kau terus menahannya seperti itu"

"Emm" Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti, kau pergi lagi. Aku tidak mau menutup mataku"

"Tidak akan, aku janji"

"Janji?"

"Janji" Akhirnya Sarada mau mengedipkan matanya yang bahkan sedari tadi telah ditahannya dengan jari jemari tangannya. Di tatapnya lagi ke arah kursi itu dan Boruto masih duduk di sana.

"Makanlah Sarada, aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit. Dia juga butuh makan"

"..." Sarada terdiam meragukan apa yang dikatakan Boruto padanya, 'bagaimana kalau nanti dia menghilang' itulah yang ada di benak Sarada.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun, kecuali kau sudah merelakanku. Untuk sekarang aku juga masih ingin menemanimu jadi jangan pernah sedikit pun kau merasa bersalah karena aku disini" ujar Boruto seakan mengetahui semua yang ada di benak Sarada.

Sarada turun dari kasur empuk itu dan keluar kamarnya untuk mengambil makanan yang di tinggalkan ibunya.

"Makanlah"

Sarada memakan sup tomat kesukkaannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Boruto.

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau bilang 'sampai jumpa' padaku?" matanya yang sembab kembali berair lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku" Boruto berjalan menghampiri Sarada yang terduduk di pinggir kasur. "Sekarang tidurlah, aku janji kau tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi"

"Apa yang-" Ucapannya terpotong saat dirinya mengalami rasa kantuk yang luar biasa hebat. Seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap "-kau lakukan padaku Boruto?" bisik Sarada dan dirinya mulai tertidur di ujung tempat tidur.

Boruto mencoba meraih tubuh Sarada untuk mengusap pipinya yang lembut itu, tapi dirinya tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh Sarada. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa selalu ada bersamamu dan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan... Sarada"

LJLJLJLJLJ

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir merah muda milik Sarada, sebelum empunya bergegas membuka matanya. Matanya bergerak mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan keberadaan Boruto.

Dan dia menemukannya, Boruto sedang berdiri di seberang kamarnya di atas pekarangan rumahnya sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah senada dengan rambutnya.

"...Boruto" guman Sarada. Dirinya bergegas turun dari tempat tidur berjalan menuju tempat Boruto berdiri. Bahkan dirinya dengan suka rela mempercepat langkahnya menaikki kursi dan melompati jendela kamarnya.

"Aww!" pekik Sarada karena tidak sengaja kakinya tergores kayu yang sengaja di letakkan untuk menompang salah satu tumbuhan disana. Namun, itu tidak dihiraukan olehnya dirinya tetap berjalan menuju tempat Boruto.

"Boruto.. " sapanya setelah dirinya berdiri sejajar dengan Boruto. Sayangnya sapaan itu hanya angin lalu untuk Boruto, dirinya tidak merespon ucapan Sarada dan masih memandang langit dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Sarada menatap dengan seksama setiap lekukan wajah Boruto. Warna iris biru samudera yang telah menjadi warna favoritnya itu sekarang berubah menjadi lebih redup. Kosong, itulah hal yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Sarada. Meski Boruto berada di sini dan dia sungguh bersyukur Boruto ada di sini... Tapi entah mengapa semua terasa salah...

'Boruto' panggilnya dalam hati. Tangannya dia gerakkan untuk meraih tubuh orang di sampingnya. Saat tangannya hampir menggapainya, dia urungkan niatnya tersebut. 'Kalau cahaya saja tidak dapat menggapaimu, apa aku dapat melakukannya?' Dilihatlah tubuh Boruto yang transparan itu..

Sarada menundukkan wajahnya lemas tatapannya kembali menyendu, ingin sekali rasanya dirinya menangis lagi. Tapi, perasaan yang dimilikinya sekarang telah tercampur aduk antara sedih ataupun bahagia.

Sarada memandangi kakinya yang berdiri tanpa alas kaki dan terdapat goresan luka di sana. Biasanya jika dia terluka sedikit saja Boruto akan panik. Meskipun dirinya bukan suami yang romantis tapi Boruto akan selalu berusaha agar orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya tidak terluka. Dia bahkan rela menutupi lukanya untuk selalu tersenyum penuh ketulusan dan membuat orang lain percaya bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sakit... Benar-benar sakit, walau hatinya tidak mengeluarkan darah seperti luka dikakinya tapi rasa sakit yang ada beribu-ribu kali lebih kuat... 'Apa yang membedakan keduanya?... Kedua rasa sakit ini, saat mereka disebut luka... Apa karena luka yang berdarah bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah? Sedangkan luka di hati sangat susah disembuhkan? Lalu jika itu benar mengapa Boruto tidak bisa kusembuhkan..'

'Aku masih mengingatnya... Seberapa banyak aku berusaha mencuci tanganku untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas darahmu... Semuanya sia-sia dan masih membekas' Sarada memandangi kedua tangannya

"...Maaf" gumam Sarada, yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari Boruto.

"Hm? Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku masih ada di sini karena keinginanku" ujar Boruto menatap Sarada.

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya "Maaf.. Karena a..aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku panik saat kau masuk UGD waktu itu. Maaf"

"Bukan salahmu Sarada. Dan jangan pernah kau menyesalinya.. Karena aku merasa beruntung walaupun saat itu hanya beberapa saat saja aku bisa kembali memandangimu.. Aku sangat beruntung bukan karena kau yang pertama kali kulihat tapi kau lah yang terakhir.." ujar Boruto, yang dilanjutkan dengan kata-kata yang tak mampu keluar dari mulutnya '..Sarada kau adalah lembaran terakhir buku kehidupanku sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertutup'

"..." Sarada terdiam. Dirinya mengingat banyak orang ingin mendatanginya untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa dan terimakasih. Tapi Sarada selalu menolak untuk ditemui, Kata terimakasih bukannya harusnya mereka berikan secara langsung pada Boruto bukan pada dirinya.

"Boruto.. Kalau anak kita lahir, dan ingin sekali bertemu denganmu seperti teman-temannya yang pergi bersekolah diantar orang tua mereka... Aku harus bagaimana?" ujar Sarada lirih. Dirinya sebisa mungkin menahan agar tidak menangis.

"..." Boruto hanya menatap Sarada sebelum akhirnya dia memberikan jawabannya "Tidak masalah kau mengatakan apapun padanya dan melakukan apapun untuknya, aku akan menerima semuanya.. Dan aku percaya kau bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik, menjadi ibu yang baik... meskipun aku tak ada disana"

"Jadi kau tetap akan pergi?"

"Ya" jawab Boruto singkat.

Sarada mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Boruto. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mencari kebohongan yang tak sedikitpun terlukis dari pandangan Boruto.

"Ajak aku.. " ujar Sarada dengan tatapan memohon pada Boruto.

"Tidak" ujar Boruto dengan mantapnya pada Sarada.

"Sarada?" panggil Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini sayang?" Sakura berjalan mendekati putrinya itu. "Mama.." gumam Sarada lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Oh.. Astaga! Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?!" pekik Sakura saat melihat kaki Sarada yang tergores.

Memang bukan luka yang besar, bahkan tak sedikitpun Sarada merasakan luka itu. Terlalu fokus untuk bisa bersama Boruto, hanya itu alasan logis yang ada di benaknya. Sakura mengajak Sarada masuk kembali ke rumahnya dan mengobati luka tersebut agar cepat sembuh.

Sakura membersihkan luka di kaki Sarada dan memberinya obat merah dengan sangat telaten dan hati-hati... Seberapapun obat itu bekerja, ia hanya mampu menyembuhkan luka fisik milik Sarada... Lalu bagaimana dengan luka di hatinya?

"Terimakasih, Ma.." ujar Sarada setelah Sakura selesai mengobati luka tersebut. Sakura tersenyum pada putrinya dan Sarada menyinggungkan senyum tipisnya pada Sakura.

Sarada langsung berhamburan memeluk tubuh Sakura, sambil terisak di dalam pelukan penuh kasih itu. Sakura yang dipeluknya tak kuasa membentung air matanya. "Sarada... Mama paham bagaimana rasanya, saat orang lain... Orang yang paling kita sayangi pergi meninggalkan kita" Diusapnya punggung Sarada dengan kedua tangan Sakura.

Dijauhkannya tubuh Sarada dari tubuhnya secara lembut, dibingkainya wajah sembab itu sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi putrinya. "Relakan Boruto pergi, sayang.. Dan relakan dia untuk bisa selamanya hidup di hatimu"

"M.. Mama" Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras menyusuri pipi Sarada. Kenyataan... Sarada harus terbangun dan menerima kenyataan itulah takdirnya. Seburuk apapun, sesakit apapun saat Tuhan telah memutuskan takdir, maka manusia hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Lepaskan dia sayang... Dan jagalah apa yang di titipkan Boruto kepadamu.. Boruto kecil yang suatu saat akan lahir di dunia ini dengan tangisan rasa syukur dan terimakasihnya kepada kedua orang tuanya... Sarada bisakan menjaganya... Harta karun milik kalian berdua?" Sakura kembali memeluk tubuh Sarada yang sudah bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya... Aku pasti menjaganya d...dan a..ku a..akan merelakan Boruto p..pergi untuk selamanya h..hidup dihatiku..." ujar Sarada dalam pelukan Sakura.

Sakura memandang lurus ke depan menatap sesosok bayangan yang dengan sengaja menampakkan diri di depan wajahnya. Boruto menatap Sakura dan tersenyum padanya. Sakura menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sarada.

"Terimakasih Sakura _kaa-san_ " ujar Boruto yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

Bayangan Boruto semakin memudar dan mulai menghilang. "Sarada" Sarada yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang dikenalnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara "Terimakasih, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" ujar Boruto lalu mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyum yang selalu dirindukan Sarada, senyum yang selalu membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Tubuh Boruto mulai menghilang dari tempat itu... Dan menghilang dari pandangannya untuk selamanya.

"A.. Aku juga mencintaimu Boruto" teriak Sarada sambil menatap bekas berkas cahaya yang tertinggal di sana.

"Sarada, ini.." Sakura memberikan sebuah amplop berbentuk musang padanya. "Boruto ingin memberikan kado terakhirnya" ujar Sakura.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sarada langsung membuka amplop itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah alat perekam suara sederhana. Diputarnya rekaman itu...

"Sarada.. M..maaf aku tahu waktuku tidak akan lama lagi" Sarada tersentak saat mengetahui suara Boruto.

"U..uzumaki Satori" ujar Boruto dengan susah payahnya, dan Sarada menganggumkan kepalanya mantap seolah Boruto berbicara di hadapannya. "itu nama yang baguskan untuk anak laki-laki kita... Aku punya firasat dia laki-laki hahaha... J..jaga dia Sarada... Aku akan berusaha menjaga keluarga kita dari sisi yang lainnya... Terimakasih untuk semuanya Sarada... Aku mencintaimu" Rekaman itu berhenti berputar, karena tidak ada lagi yang harus diputar. Cukup.. Itusaja perkataan terakhir Boruto untuk dirinya.

"Terimakasih juga... Boruto. Aku akan selamanya mencintaimu.. Sampai jumpa lagi... Anata..." Sarada memeluk hadiah terakhir dari Boruto dengan rasa sedihnya yang telah terdominasi oleh perasaan lega dan bahagia.


End file.
